The present disclosure relates to a camera device, a camera system, a control device and a program.
In related art, a camera control system is known in which a range that can be captured by a camera is displayed as a whole image, and an imaging direction of the camera is controlled by an operation performed on the whole image. This camera control system is described, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP 2005-354748A. Further, a camera control system is known in which sections corresponding to preset sections are displayed as thumbnails, and when a desired one of the thumbnails is selected, the imaging direction of the camera is controlled to the corresponding preset section.